James Howlett
Real Name: James Howlett *'Current Alias:' Wolverine *'Aliases:' Logan, Weapon X, Patch, Death, Black Dragon, Agent Ten, Lucky Jim *'Editorial Names:' Formerly Savage Wolverine, Wolverine: The Best There Is *'Relatives:' **Folkbern Logan (ancestor, deceased) **Thomas Logan (father, deceased) **John Howlett, Sr. (step-father, deceased) **Elizabeth Howlett (mother, deceased) **Elias Hudson (maternal uncle, deceased) **Frederick Hudson (maternal uncle, deceased) **John Howlett, Jr. (maternal half-brother, allegedly deceased) **Dog Logan (paternal half-brother) **Ophelia Sarkissian (ex-wife) **Itsu Akihiro (wife, deceased) **Daken (son) **Erista (son) **William Downing (son, deceased) **Saw Fist (son, deceased) **Cannon Foot (son, deceased) **Shadowstalker (daughter, deceased) **Fire Knives (daughter, deceased) **Amiko Kobayashi (foster daughter) **Frederick Hudson II (maternal cousin) **Truett Hudson (maternal first cousin once removed) **Victor Hudson (maternal first cousin once removed) **James Hudson (maternal first cousin once removed) **Heather McNeil Hudson (cousin once removed by marriage) **Claire Hudson (cousin twice removed) **Laura Kinney (female clone/"daughter") **Avery Connor (construct based on his DNA) **Shogun (soul fragment) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Men (Jean Grey School member; leader), Avengers Unity Division, Offer's Squad, Avengers, Murder Circus (brainwashed), Cyclops' and Archangel's X-Force (founding member, co-leader with Archangel), New Avengers, X.S.E., Horsemen of Apocalypse, New Fantastic Four, Secret Defenders, Clan Yashida, Department H, Flight/Alpha Flight, Department K, Knights of Wundagore, CIA Team X, Weapon Plus (Weapon X), Canadian Army (Devil's Brigade, 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion), Logan's Mutant Team, Mighty, Hudson Bay Company, Landau, Luckman & Lake, S.H.I.E.L.D., Maximillian Ernest Seville Circus, Mystique's Kansas City gang, Romulus' organization *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, San Francisco, California, Angel's Aerie, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; Bermuda Triangle; Cooterman's Creek, Australia; Princess Bar, Madripoor; Clan Yashida compound, Japan; Department H Facility, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada; Weapon X Facility, Roanoke, Alberta, Canada *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' Canadian (possible dual citizenship in Japan and/or Madripoor) *'Marital Status:' Widowed; Divorced *'Education:' Privately tutored as a child, specially military/espionage training *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'3" *'Weight:' 195 lbs (without adamantium skeleton); 300 lbs (with adamantium skeleton) *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada *'Place of Death:' Paradise Valley, Nevada Powers and Abilities Wolverine was a mutant who had been given an unbreakable skeleton from the Weapon X Program and augmented by Apocalypse. Nick Fury's intel classified him as Power Level 9, while the O*N*E classified him as a Severe Threat. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Wolverine possessed superhumanly acute senses that were comparable to those of certain animals. *''Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense: ''He could see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retained this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. *''Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense: ''His hearing was enhanced in a similar manner, which allowed him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that has thick walls with enough focus. *''Superhumanly Acute Olfactory Sense: ''He was able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they were well hidden. He could track a target by scent, even if the scent had been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine could also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stemed from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as were his enhanced physical capabilities. Superhuman Strength: His natural strength was augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removed the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine had been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains, support the weight of a dozen men with one arm, and lift the 955 pound Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. Wolverine's strength was enough to allow him to press just about two tons. Superhuman Speed: Wolverine was able to move at low-level superhuman speeds. He had attacked faster than the eye could follow and even Spider-Man briefly thought Wolverine was faster than he was in their first fight. His combat speed seemed more enhanced than anything else, as he had frequently kept up with Spider-Man in combat and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Wolverine's body was highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he could sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. Animal Empathy: Wolverine had the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level, such as fear, anger, happiness, or pain. He could even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and/or his intent. Bone Claws: Wolverine's skeleton included six retractable, 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that were housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine could, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tore and bled, but the blood loss was quickly halted by his healing actor. Wolverine could unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he was required to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws passed from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws were entirely within his forearms, which allowed him to bend his wrists when they were extended. The claws were made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. Like his son Daken, the bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Former Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He could regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue within a few seconds. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers had been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor wasn't known. He had been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involved him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium played a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produced a poison that his immune system fought off regularly. It is said that without the adamantium, his healing rate increases. This power even amended psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers forced his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes called this his mental scar tissue. Wolverine's healing factor cured him from the mystical curse of the Werewolf after he had been bitten and turned into a werewolf as well as from vampirism; though it should be noted that the time it took to cure the Werewolf curse was longer than the time it took to cure him from vampirism, when he was infected with vampirism he had also been infected with nanites to temporarily deactivate his healing factor and use him as a booby-trap on the vampires. *''Contaminant Immunity:'' Wolverine's natural healing also afforded him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it was extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. S.H.I.E.L.D. once managed to keep Wolverine anesthetized by constantly pumping eighty milliliters of anesthetic a minute into his system. *''Disease Immunity:'' Wolverine's highly efficient immune system, which was part of his accelerated healing factor, rendered him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Delayed Aging:'' In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provided him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th century. Although well over 100 years at the time of his death, Wolverine retained the health, appearance, and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *''Psionic Resistance:'' Due to a combination of his healing factor and psi-shields implanted by Professor Xavier, Wolverine's mind was highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing. *''Superhuman Condition:'' Wolverine's healing factor also affected a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. **''Superhuman Strength:'' Wolverine's mutant healing factor enabled him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, which granted him some degree of superhuman strength. **''Superhuman Stamina:'' Wolverine's mutant healing factor granted him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine could sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Wolverine had shown himself capable of fighting Omega Red for over 24 hours, despite regular exposure to his death spores. His lung capacity was at peak human level, which enabled him to hol dhis breath for six minutes underwater, making his lungs as healthy as a human being's could get. When his lungs stopped working, he coul dmaintain his life by cutaneous respiration. **''Superhuman Durability:'' Wolverine possessed superhuman durability mostly because of his healing abilities and adamantium skeleton, which redistributed the force of blows dealt against him. He had taken blows from Spider-Man on multiple occasions and showed less than minimal discomfort, as well as from a host of other, much stronger, characters. However, even without his adamantium skeleton, Wolverine did display a degree of superhuman durability. For example, he was hit by a jeep and was unharmed. This is partially due to the fact that his skeleton, even without the adamantium metal, was superhumanly durable. **''Superhuman Agility:'' Wolverine's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility was sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, he was able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. **''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Wolverine's reflexes were similarly enhanced and they were also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen and were equal to the likes of Captain America due to his superhumanly acute senses, although most of the time he relied highly on his regenerative healing factor. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Animal Empathy Category:Insulated Weather Adaptation Category:Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Olfactory Sense Category:Night Vision Category:Retractable Claws